The present invention relates to an electronic shutter for a camera having an electromagnet which is controlled for terminating the exposures by an exposure control circuit by means of which the shutter will be closed.
In such a type of electronic shutter the electromagnet is finished actuating the shutter at the time of completion of an exposure as described above, it must be provided with a means for holding an armature lever to the electromagnet before actuation of the electromagnet and of making it move apart from the electromagnet after completion of its actuation. The armature lever must thus be imparted actuations contrary to each other before and after actuation of the electromagnet. To assist that, therefore, the electromagnet should be actuated first by a release operation thereby allowing the armature lever to be attracted thereto and the holding lever should be made to part from the armature lever in the next step of the release operation. Accordingly, the electric shutter provided with both an armature lever and holding lever as set forth above have had to have different springs for each of them.